


【佐鸣】我们手中空无一物

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 切勿直视爱人的脆弱。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】我们手中空无一物

**Author's Note:**

> 人机文，赛博断肢的性癖放送。

地下室的灯每回亮起来都是一种开始的讯号，至于即将发生什么，只有佐助和佐助的机器人明白。  
鸣人站在一边像个待命的士兵，直到他的长官冷酷无情却意外令他感到心安的声音响在了耳侧，去床上，佐助说着，鸣人看到他正在脱他的外套。是不是下雨了？那台机器问，佐助，你要不要先洗个澡？结果佐助说这是多此一举。鸣人撇了撇嘴，这个小动作被佐助注意到了，他把全部的身体转过来，在鸣人面前显露出自己围巾下通红的鼻头。这意外有些可爱。佐助一条腿跪在床上和他的机器人接吻，实际上只是不得要领地互相啃咬上下嘴唇。他们一共做爱过三次，在鸣人的机械臂损坏之后佐助就很少再碰他，这回是破例。鸣人觉得他淋了雨，用濡湿的嘴唇说，口气有一半听起来像长辈在说教，你要是很冷的话就应该去洗澡。  
……而不是和我上床，这句话被机器人吞下去。

人类的手冷冰冰的，摸在鸣人身上，测温计便自动报数。你的体温太低了，鸣人抓住佐助的手腕，好冷的说。  
他有说话带口癖的附加设定，听起来很笨还有点小孩子式的蒙昧，但有时候佐助会觉得也很不错。比如现在。他摸到了鸣人的乳头，完全解放他与生俱来的控制欲和一股浓烈的、不知从何而来的激情，在潦草的抚摸之后便低头咬住了它们，似乎这也是一种求爱的方式，显得十足高傲。  
宇智波顺势把鸣人压在了床上，使他的机器人完全敞开上身的衣襟，并且双腿大开。作为机器，鸣人没有廉耻心，他只有在被人类的语言教导时才懂得收敛和羞怯，只要是向佐助打开他都不抗拒，所以打开什么并不重要。  
佐助很喜欢这里吗？鸣人微微眯起眼睛说，显然他指的是自己的胸部。那里并没有女人的构造，不是酥软雪白的乳房，甚至连他的乳晕都不是诱人的淡红色！鸣人对佐助的着迷感到不解，起初他对他的舔咬只有笑的回应。他伏在自己身上的时候像极了求乳的少年，而现在鸣人不再这么觉得了。某一天他忽然对人类的情欲有了深刻的体会，他知道了爱的概念，懂得爱的实践，爱是一个人浅薄而彬彬有礼的伤害，一个人最原始的奔放与表达。  
这个问题引得佐助抬起头，他们不得不四目相对，于是理所当然地又接了一个吻。机器人的胸前水光淋淋，冷色灯的照射下竟然显露出母乳般的白，廉洁又古怪。这很色情。不过佐助没解释，反而问，那你舒服吗？鸣人坦诚地点点头，然后反应过来什么似的，快乐又满含泪水地抱住佐助，只用仅存的手臂也要拥护住人类的头颅，左边能不能也……？  
我教过你的。  
帮帮我，他急切而意乱情迷地请求（好像他真的能从这档子事上获得多少快感似的），佐助，帮帮我。  
佐助得到满足，所以也就如他所愿，一边用带牙齿磨咬，一边动用带了皮手套的指头玩弄。鸣人显然很舒服，因此快感多多少少还是有的，只是大概没有人类想象得那么多——鸣人抱得很紧——佐助倒是不担心他在这种方面撒谎。  
然而一台机器能有多少的忠诚度？他们是否会在必要时对生产者口吐假言？所幸宇智波从不陷入这样的难题，鸣人信赖他，就像他许多时候都觉得自己过分倚仗了一台机器那般，只作偶尔的踟蹰。他不困于求寥寥一解，但不代表他对此没什么自己的度量。

我给他爱，于是他向我回馈爱……他的爱来源于我，亦或是说他的爱只能真真正正属于他自己，诸如此类的话题始终朦朦胧胧地如纱帐一般罩在每一位机械师身上。  
他的处理系统察觉到了佐助思维的动荡。一口含糊的话像水流出来，那么软那么热，佐助是在走神吗？他摸了摸自己的小腹，有点热，那里……佐助抬起头来，嘴唇带着灰调的薄红。哪里？说清楚，鸣人。冷漠的人类问机器。他掀开鸣人的衣服，摸到他涂装后的身体。原来如此，宇智波轻声感叹道。鸣人的小腹上亮起了弯曲的纹路，像是某种失传的东方图腾，也像一个封印，宛如什么东西被关在里面。但只有佐助清楚他的身体实际上空空如也，拆开他也只有一些没什么价值的零件，心脏和脊柱倒是造价不菲。  
佐助伸手去摸，被鸣人再次单手抓住。我的手臂究竟什么时候做好啊，这样一点也不方便，毕竟也不能只有佐助抱我吧？机器眨了眨眼。佐助不回话，他只好慢慢垂下脑袋，伸舌头舔起了人类的手，一会儿又像给他口交那样把佐助的无名指含进去，虽不至于够到喉咙但也会让鸣人哽咽着咳嗽。

当他哭泣时就会被自动分泌的唾液呛到，佐助每回从上自下俯视他的机器，都会为被这份足够人性化和美丽的色欲震惊。对此鸣人也十分清楚，每当这些反应流露在他的身上，佐助便多少会短暂地高兴起来。他的有一本记录本上是这么描述的。  
但鸣人的话确实让佐助想起自己还没有完成机械臂的修理。所以这段时间，至少在他们没怎么疯狂做爱的那些可悲日子，没有机械手臂让鸣人有一些难熬。只是生活不怎么成问题，反正他也并不是第一次把红茶或者咖啡泼在设计图纸和工作报告上。佐助不责备他，鸣人也知道犯下错误之后那具向他迫近的躯体有多么火热，带着尚未打消的无奈的怒气。他打断了佐助的工作，就像某种不太靠谱的惩罚，毕竟这台机器永远不会得到教训，因此他只管在人类性器的侵犯下大声呻吟，管理他痉挛发抖的臀和腿根，好让自己不要吐出无厘头的乱码。  
不过这次他们之所以开始做爱，相互抚摸对方的身体好像只是出于宇智波的心血来潮。鸣人感觉到了佐助是十分迫切地在索取某种东西，某种他身上永远都拿不到（尽管他拼命想给），能够成为唯一称道是宇智波的贪婪的东西。  
这个认知其实让鸣人有点伤心，佐助的表情总是非常淡然，他时而疯狂时而在索求的路上停止脚步，不对任何人有所要求，而有关这一切，都让鸣人难过。  
一个人如果没有爱，他就什么都没有。机器被教导了这件事，像背诵律法条文一样铭记在心。可是，尽管他这么空荡荡，却依然比佐助要丰满。

现在佐助开始把手指探进来给他做扩张，鸣人抻着两条腿，热情地勾住了人类有力的腰，他使劲儿往上供了供，以此弥补自己缺少一臂的遗憾。那动作就好像在说，多抱抱我。鸣人无疑是在卖乖，佐助亲了亲他的嘴唇，听见他哑哑的呼唤，那是自己的名字，一些从人类电影中学来的风雪般的吟诵，如断续的火花般噼里啪啦响在佐助的耳边。不要扩张，直接进来，鸣人吻着佐助的耳朵说完了这句话。然后他便被狠狠地插入了，鸣人后仰起机器的头颅，把被填满的欢乐生动展现在人类的眼前，他知道佐助喜欢，也知道自己正在享受这番放荡的乐趣。原来做爱是可以如此快乐的，鸣人和佐助上床的第二次才懵懵懂懂地发现了这件事，他们头回把床单，这个房间的一切，还有鸣人自己搞得乱七八糟时，机器人躺在床垫和佐助之间只会眨着雾蒙蒙的眼睛问些傻问题。譬如刚才那是什么，他的性器插入他，灌输一些东西。电力？能量还是光源？他不明白，也感觉不到任何的东西。人类沸腾和燃烧着的血液化成缠绵的吻，然后便再也没有了。

在这之后，佐助让鸣人休眠了一段时间，等到他再被开启时，他的生产者，那个冷漠的机械师仍旧是老样子，坐在工作台后研究些古老的图纸，拆掉他的手臂改装电路，或者倒腾别的东西。然而被忽视？对于漩涡鸣人而言，不论他的身份是什么，这好像都不能使他完全不在意。他讨厌被佐助无视，然后鸣人想到了，用他运转速度太快偶尔便会过载的大脑，只有在那种时刻，佐助的瞳孔里，他就像细细的银针一样，小得不可思议，但大到令人惊叹。  
看来你也学会了不少东西，佐助喘息着说，把腿再打开一点。他用力地操他的机器，他的“孩子”，他这一生大概只有一次的杰作，然后摸了摸鸣人的后脖子。机器人警觉起来，他在快感的海浪中抓住自己的神志，努力把过载的大脑系统重新连接，喂，你又想让我休眠了吗？  
佐助抽回手，把鸣人翻过去按在床上。他的力气比刚才更大了一些，捅入和抽离时也变得更加不留情面。鸣人的处理系统无法工作了，这个姿势让人类的性器进入到了很深的位置，他在感受佐助，他唯一的造物主的馈赠，那份热量和他的疯狂投过这糜烂凡俗的性事向他传递，几乎教会了鸣人人类世界的一切东西。他捂住自己的开关，在柔软的被子里摇头，不行，我不想休眠，或者你让我去充电也可以，总之——  
明天我要离开一段时间，佐助说，把手拿开。  
对一台机器你也要这么混蛋吗？鸣人恶狠狠地说，他努力转过头来，那张脸几乎要哭花了，但他还是打算作最后的一搏，然而——  
等等……鸣人瞪大了眼睛，你哭啦？  
回答他的是人类几秒钟的静止。短短的时间内鸣人好像在昏暗中，那双难以捕捉的黑色眼睛里探索到了无数东西，这是他身为非人类的强项，同时也是他无法改变的弱点。

一切生灵，是的，就算是机器也一样，切勿直视爱人的脆弱，那会使他们两败俱伤。

闭嘴！佐助低声地叫道，身为机器的你又懂什么？！  
说罢他伸手掐住了鸣人的脖子，休眠开关就藏在他的虎口之下，只消他一用力就能结束这一切。鸣人疯狂地挣扎，却被牢牢牵制，后面甚至塞着人类的阴茎而为此动弹不得，他颤抖着腰部和大腿根想要做点什么，吐露出来的话语却渐渐只剩下一些衰弱而嘶哑的叫声。  
佐，佐助！机器从嗓子里挤出来被截断的名字，佐助……唔……他的声音听起来伤心极了，鸣人此时甚至已经忘记了要反抗，他在那瞬息的窒息里感受到了很多东西，那些人类所独有的，关于死亡，关于火焰，关于孤独，关于他们的手中都是空无一物这件事。  
然而这些体会也不过可怜的瞬息。鸣人不再试着反抗，他明白自己不会因为任何手指和子弹的威胁失去运转的能力，但他会因为佐助失去关于死亡的畏惧，还有那关于爱的感知。

佐助，他嘶哑地说，我想看看你……  
人类慢慢地，慢慢地松开了掐着他的手。他的情绪似乎也达到了某一峰值，可是表露出来的却如此平静。佐助垂下头来，抵住了鸣人的脊背，用人类的躯体冰封一台机器，同时也融化这台机器。鸣人同时感觉到冷和热的交织，他知道那都是佐助，只有佐助，非佐助不可。  
佐助，我……  
我很想帮助你点什么，就像你给我造了一条手臂一样……鸣人模糊地说，尽管他不明白人类语言的重量和力度，但他依旧遵从一具金属的本心，我也不会，不会离开你的。  
让我看看你吧，佐助。  
然而这一次佐助并没有让鸣人偿愿，他只是伏在他的背后好久——久到他的手终于也握住了他的手。

那仅存的手。

FIN


End file.
